It is known for a waterproof protective housing to be in the form of an elastic pouch which is shaped and dimensioned to enclose a camera. The pouch is transparent or it includes a fixed window within an opening for a taking lens of the camera. When the pouch includes a window, a watertight seal must be provided between the window and the opening.